


Consolation for a Weary Traveler

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Badass lady, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Shield Maiden, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: At the beginning of the Fourth Age, Lord Elrond is on the verge of leaving Rivendell. His plans are interrupted when a woman warrior from the race of men arrives on the scene, bloodied from her battle with various creatures throughout the Trollshaws. She stays in Rivendell to recover from her adventures but who is healing who?





	Consolation for a Weary Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I am new to this fandom so I may make mistakes as the world of Middle Earth is complex and rich. Therefore, please be gentle and polite in your criticisms and I will fix any errors I make along the way. Thank you! 
> 
> (Labeled as explicit for certain depictions or descriptions of violence, nudity, and sex but nothing too extreme as to warrant Archive Warnings.)

"How did she cross the gorge?" Lord Elrond breathed in utter disbelief. Elladan and Elrohir stood before him, on either side of the woman in question, supporting her limp body. She was delirious and bloodied, her clothing in tatters. Elrohir held her mutilated shield, once grand and full of intricate detail had seen the ravages of a great personal war. 

"We have no idea, my Lord," spoke the twins. 

"She is clearly from the race of men," Elrond declared as he eyed her, taking a step closer. "Make her comfortable and tend to her wounds," he added. 

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," the woman said, meeting the elder's eyes with what strength she had left. Elrond returned her gaze with an intense yet veiled admiration. She was swiftly conveyed away from him and there he remained, contemplating the strength it must have taken her to enter Rivendell. He turned away only when she was out of sight and then returned to his balcony. The sound of rushing waterfalls was never loud enough to drown out his thoughts. Even the destruction of the one ring had not been enough to calm him. He spent too much time on his balcony, gazing out at the falls without truly seeing. He began to sicken of the place he loved so dearly. Now he could not leave, not until the warrior was healed and sent away. 

❖❖❖

"What news of the warrior, Elladan?"

"She is still feverish but her breathing is easier."

"What of her wounds?"

"She is a swift healer, my Lord," he said with a smile. The smile was returned. In the twilight, Elrond found his way to her shield. Running his fingers over the gouges and indentations, he contemplated the clashes the woman must have faced as he sat outside the guest rooms. He allowed his eyes to close until dawn. A groan awoke him. With careful steps he approached her windows and caught a glimpse of her stirring form. The sheets slipped off her naked body, revealing her bare breasts for a moment as she moved. Elrond turned his gaze from her. 

"Shall I call someone to attend you?" he said softly. The lady opened her eyes and declined the offer, pulling the sheets around her. 

"The fever begins to leave me." 

"I am glad to hear it," he said, his back to her to hide his relief. She stood up, reaching for the sumptuous garment that was draped over a chair. 

"You may enter," she said, anticipating his wish. The elfin lord approached her. 

"Will you tell me who you are? I feel you are not all that you seem to be." 

The ghost of a smile appeared on the lady's lips. 

"I am Eostre Arnadhras. And I find myself in your kingdom after a long journey through the Trollshaws and across the Ford of Bruinen." 

"It is remarkable that you are still alive."

"Perhaps. Though as I see you have guessed I am not wholly Atani." 

"No?"

"My grandmother, Gaega was of your kind." 

"It has been a long time since I have heard that name. You have inherited some of her immortality." 

"I have indeed, but also the weakness of men," Eostre said, suddenly needing to lead on the chair. 

"You must rest," Elrond said, helping her back to bed. He felt her iron grip on his robes. 

"We will talk more tomorrow, I hope," Eostre said, gazing up at the elven elder. 

Elrond nodded, placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder, and walked toward the doorway. He paused and added, "I will have food and drink brought to you as soon as you wake."

"Thank you, my Lord." 


End file.
